The Love of a Brother
by HatsuneMikuo14
Summary: Hatsune Mikuo the protective big brother. Who always being hated by his sister Hatsune Miku. This is a story of what happens when the brother leave his sister alone forever. I hope it touches the heart of many readers.


I do not own Vocaloid! Remember that!

First I'm an Indonesian so I'm not so good at English.

Second this is my first fanfiction so sorry if its lame or the readers couldn't understand the story.

OK Enjoy my story.

Hatsune Mikuo or know as Mikuo is Hatsune Miku older brother. His age is eighteen years old and Miku is sixteen years old. Their parents die in a car accident when Mikuo was fourteen. Luckily his age was old enough to take care of Miku. But Miku was different. She hated her brother since they were kids. Mikuo will protect and care for Miku. He will always protect her no matter what. It's because secretly he really love his sister in a different way. But Miku hated her brother. It's because Mikuo was too protective.

Miku's already in high school and had a boyfriend. His name is Kaito Shion. Miku love Kaito so much just like Kaito love her. Mikuo was jealous at Kaito but he kept his feeling only for himself. One morning Miku woke up late and Mikuo was really mad at her. He came into his sister room and woke her up. Miku was mad because it was Saturday. She feel she want to sleep a little longer. Mikuo holds his anger and walks to the kitchen to make an Omelette. At ten Miku woke up and felt really hungry. She went to the kitchen and saw an omelette on the table.

_Is this Mikuo's omelette? I don't care I'm hungry now._

She quickly sits down and ate it quickly. She washes the plate and ran to her room. Mikuo who was just finished writing his poetry went to the kitchen and found his omelette was gone.

_Miku did this. It must be her_

Mikuo knock his sister room. "Miku open up! Did you eat my omelette?" Miku open the door "Yeah it was me. You mad?" Mikuo grins "Well a little but its okay you haven't had your breakfast anyway, so its fine" He quickly leave the door and went to his room. Miku felt something strange with her brother.

_What a weird brother_

At five she leaves the house without telling Mikuo. She has a date with Kaito today. Mikuo realized that Miku was gone without asking his permission. She went back home at ten. She opens the door and found Mikuo watching television. "I'm back" Mikuo didn't answer. Miku didn't care and went straight to her room feeling tired.

Mikuo felt jealous towards Kaito.

_I wish I was born never born as Miku's brother_

He keeps complaining for everything that happens to him. He quickly turned off the TV and lay on the sofa. He covered his face with a pillow. Time passes by and he realized it was already twelve o clock. He went to his room and tries to sleep.

_Damn I can't sleep_

He turned out a light and continued his poem. Suddenly he felt sleepy and fell asleep on his desk. In the morning he found his self sleeping at the desk. He stared at the clock and notice it was eight. He quickly ran to the kitchen and found Miku's face was red. "You're late!" Miku mumble and glare at Mikuo. Making him felt guilty. "I'm sorry sis" He turned on the stove and starts cooking. Miku's tummy was grumbling

"Hurry up stupid brother!" Mikuo didn't care about his sister bad words. He rushed his cooking. "There eat it" He smiles gently. "Where's the leek!?" Miku frown and looks disappointed with his brother. "I-I'm sorry sis" Mikuo looks down feeling that he makes a mistake. Miku ate the breakfast quickly and leave the house. Mikuo stared at Miku noticing his sister was really mad at him. Deep in his heart he's curious where his sister is going. And so he ate his breakfast quickly and followed Miku. He was stalking Miku from behind until he found Miku holding hands with Kaito. He was jealous at first but he tries to hold his jealous. He stalked Miku and Kaito for 3 hours. He notices that they were just like an ordinary couple. Just holds hands and chat. But then Mikuo found he was in a park and saw Miku and Kaito sitting on a bench eating Ice Cream. They finish their Ice Cream and suddenly Kaito kisses Miku's lips. Mikuo felt really jealous and angry and want to yell at them. Miku respond and kiss Kaito back. Mikuo hearts was broken and feel he has been betrayed.

_No don't think like that! They are couples It's normal! And me as her brother I must let this one go!_

He leaves Miku and Kaito alone and try to chill off. At home he quickly takes a cold shower to make his jealousy go away. "That was refreshing"

He slept on the sofa trying to forget what happen earlier.

He woke up at six and feeling really hungry.

_That Ice Cream they ate must be delicious I'll go buy some... But it's already noon_

Mikuo change his mind and make dinner. He realized Miku hasn't come home yet. "Maybe I'll call her to check if everything is fine" Mikuo call Miku but Miku didn't answer her phone. "That's weird she usually answer it" He then grab his jacket and go outside to find Miku. But just about Mikuo opens the door he found Miku smiling in front of the door. "Why are you smiling? Did something happen?" "No, no it's fine really!" Miku went inside and quickly ran to her room with a happy face. Mikuo confuse for a second.

_What happen to her?_

Mikuo close the door and prepare dinner. "Miku, it's time for dinner!" "Wait a minute!" Mikuo sat and waited for Miku. Miku come and look at the dinner. "Looks good brother" She smiles. Mikuo feel really weird, seeing his own sister who hated him say that kind of word. He looks at her neck and saw a necklace. "Where did you get that necklace?" Mikuo ask with a curious face. "Ah this, I got it from Kaito. Do you like it? "It's pretty just like you" Mikuo smile but in his heart he doesn't like her necklace given from Kaito. _Great I feel jealous again. But what the heck as long my sister is happy then I'm happy_ "That's why you seem so happy all of a sudden is there anything else why you are happy?" "Yup! But tomorrow I won't be nice like this okay! And no, nothing happen between me and Kaito" Miku smirk and ate her dinner. Mikuo already know that Miku was kissing with Kaito but he will keep it as a secret. Even though, he didn't accept seeing Miku and Kaito kissing in public. "Don't sleep so late okay. Tomorrow, we have to go to school" "Okay, okay" Miku frown slightly seeing her brother being too protective again.

The next day it was like everyday Miku came down and waited for her breakfast to be ready. Miku was bad at cooking that's why her brother who always makes the food. At school Mikuo hang out with Kamui Gakupo the eggplant loving guy. And Miku always hangs out with Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len and Megurine Luka. But today Miku was with Kaito. Mikuo, who is single at school, feel lonely. Even though, many girls around the school love him, including Rin. Class was finish and Miku was already gone with Kaito. Mikuo search around the school to find Miku. He found Rin and Len was standing in front of the school gate. "Hey Len, do you know where Miku go?" "Oh Miku went to go dating with Kaito." "Oh okay" With sad face Mikuo leave Rin and Len. "Hey Mikuo" "What is it?" Mikuo turn around to see Rin. "Why do you care about your sister?" Rin ask with a curious face and with a frown on her face. "Well..." Mikuo was shy to tell his feeling for Miku so he must lie to Rin "It's because she's my sister" He smiles and go home. At home he wanted to take a cold shower again.

_It's not fair! Why do I have to be siblings with her!_

Mikuo slam the wall with a disappointed look. He quickly opens his uniform and went to the bathroom. He turned the shower on. Waters runs down to his emerald green hair. _Chill Mikuo, It's alright, everything is going to be fine_

He tries to make him self cool down. Mikuo feel relaxed and lay down on his bed. He reads his poetry. "I hope she will like my poetry" Then he heard his sister voice. He walks to the door and opens it. He was shock and see that Miku and Kaito were kissing in front of him. Now Mikuo's heart breaks into million pieces.

_Not this again... Not now!_

Miku and Kaito shocked when Mikuo watches the two of them kissing each other.

"Don't you think you should leave Kaito!?" Mikuo yell at kaito with a little loud and rough voice. "Y-yeah... See you tomorrow then, Miku" Kaito leave with a red face. Mikuo grab his sister arm and pull her inside. "What was that about!? You ruined our perfect moments!" Miku shouted at Mikuo "Yeah right... It's not like it's your first time kissing him!" "It was my first time!" "I know you were kissing Kaito yesterday at the park after eating Ice Cream!" Miku was speechless and blushes hard. Her brother knows she was kissing with Kaito yesterday. "You stalk me!?" Miku doesn't want to lose her conversation with her brother. "Yeah I stalk you but only yesterday. I stalk you because I'm worried about you." "You are being too protective to me! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Miku yell loudly. Mikuo grins and talk back "I'm your big brother! I must care about you!" "But I'm old enough to take care of my self!" Miku looks away showing that she can take care of her self. "Okay then if I die I hope you are ready!" Mikuo shout at her and quickly walk to his room.

At night Mikuo can't sleep. He felt really guilty after what he had done to his sister. His sister who looks so adorable and cute that he really loved and cares was mad at him. After that fight Mikuo scared to talk to her. In the morning, Mikuo feel really sleepy he managed to make breakfast. Miku didn't talk to him and only ate her breakfast. She quickly ran to the door and leave for school. Leaving Mikuo behind Mikuo was sleepy and kept yawning every minute.

_Damn I must get some shut eye. But I can't skip school_

He walks to the door. With his energy left he walks to school. Somehow he manages to get in class on time. He's mind was blank. All he wants to do now is just to sleep. Class was over and Mikuo quickly carries his bag and wait for Miku. This time Miku came and still showing the cold shoulder. Mikuo didn't mind because all he wants to do now is to sleep. On the way home Miku walked in front of him. She didn't care about her brother condition even though she knows that her brother was sleepy. But when Miku was crossing the street she saw a car coming towards her fast. Mikuo saw the car and quickly ran to Miku and push her away. With all of his strength gone he pushes Miku off the road and get hit by the car. Mikuo screams in pain and was thrown away about four meters. The car ran away. Leaving Miku who just saw her own brother get hit by a car and stay on the ground covered with blood. Miku quickly call for ambulance and her friends. Ambulance came in fifteen minutes. Mikuo was rush into the hospital. Miku sat at the waiting room praying for Mikuo to be still alive. Kagamine twins, Luka, Gakupo, and Kaito came an hour after the accident. They accompany Miku to make sure that Miku didn't feel lonely. Miku cry loud and saying sorry to Mikuo. Miku attracts a lot of attention. Her friends try to calm her down. At last the doctor came to Miku and told. "I'm sorry. But there's nothing much we can do. He's at the edge of death" All of them were shocked.

They all came to Mikuo's room. Miku sat beside Mikuo holding into his hand and cries. "I'm sorry Mikuo... I'm sorry… Don't leave me" She said those words over and over. Mikuo talk with low voice. "I forgive you sis..." Everyone in the room was sad.

"I'm sorry sis... But' I must go..." Miku face was covered with her tears. "No! Brother, don't leave me! Don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone!" Everyone in the room cries. Mikuo looked at everyone and smiles a little. "Gakupo... Thank you for always supporting me. Rin and Len... Thanks for watching Miku for me. Kaito... Don't make my sister sad... Or I'll haunt you forever. Luka... You are a kind and loving person... Please take care of my sister for me." They all nod and hug Mikuo. "Miku... I'm sorry... But you said you can take care of yourself so don't cry" "No! I didn't mean that!" Miku cover her face on his brother chest. "I'm sorry brother!" "Miku... I love you Miku... I love you not as a brother... But as a lover. This is my feelings for you... But you already have Kaito... So I won't complain" "I love you too brother! Don't leave me and your friends!" "I'm sorry… But I will always be in your heart Miku… Take care everyone" Mikuo closes his eyes slowly. Telling them that, he's no longer alive. And with that, his last breath was gone. Mikuo will never come back. Mikuo who was a protective and caring brother left Miku to his friends. Miku regretted her words to her brother. Everyone cry loudly and screams Mikuo's name. Her last day with her brother was coming to an end.

Years past, Miku now live with Luka as her step sister. Miku still feel lonely even with Kaito. She misses that green hair, that emerald looking eyes, that cute innocent face. All she has now are her memories with him which is not so beautiful, and poetry from her brother. Everyday she reads it to calm her down and doesn't make her feel so lonely.


End file.
